


rendezvous

by selkouth



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Imagine your OTP, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Chronological, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkouth/pseuds/selkouth
Summary: How do couples usually spend quality time together whenever given the chance?Dates.





	rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> I found [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0e/4b/ba/0e4bba3ed35fe7c21fa0365b3cfcaac4.jpg) challenge when I was looking for prompts and was like, 'why not use this prompt for Showki and add more Showki fics to the tag?', so here I am attempting the challenge! I won't post daily because I only write in my free time and if I have the inspiration and mood for it (this applies to the length as well, since I don't know my limits at times). However, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, the AU is set the same each chapter. No different AUs. They're a couple and they just go to dates. However, the dates are not in chronological order, so there might be slight confusion of how long they've been together and such (e.g. ch. 1 is implied they've been together for 2 years then ch. 2 is implied they've only gotten together).
> 
> Rated Teen and Up because there might be some (implied or non-implied) mature content in the future!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo should’ve anticipated this after they had a movie night and watched Finding Dory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in Lotte World Aquarium, Seoul (because of the belugas oh god I love belugas). I've never been there (nor have I ever stepped foot to Korea) but I tried to do my research!  
> 
> 
> Word count: 1369 Words. [Edited: 18.11.05]

Hyunwoo should’ve anticipated this after they had a movie night and watched Finding Dory.

“Hyung, come on!” Kihyun wraps his arms around his arm and starts dragging his lover towards the entrance.

He bites back a groan as they entered the building, already missing the brightness and warmth from the outside world. It’s not his fault he forgot to use his contacts and can’t see well in the dark – although the light from the displays are helping. Kihyun literally dragged him off the bed this morning and told him to get ready because he said he had an emergency.

The ‘emergency’, as Kihyun said, was apparently visiting the aquarium.

Kihyun never told him about this sudden change of events. It was Saturday, for god’s sake. He worked overtime yesterday and he just wanted to spend his weekend catching his zzz’s. After they watched the movie together, they did barely see each other – even though they live under the same roof and bed – due to Hyunwoo’s late night arrivals. Kihyun’s mostly fast asleep when he gets home and he wakes up earlier – the younger doesn’t forget to wake him up every morning before he goes, however, since Hyunwoo sleeps through his alarms – because of his job as a teacher. No schools start after 7 A.M. Therefore, the lack of communication was distinct.

But Hyunwoo can’t complain. Not when his lover is all excited and jumpy during their ride in the car. He also should’ve asked where they were going, but Kihyun kept rambling too much and he liked hearing the younger’s talking voice, so he didn’t.

And now, he’s suffering.

Well, not really. Kihyun’s presence is enjoyable, regardless of the occasion. He just wished Kihyun didn’t make last minute plans so he could at least appear presentable.

Once they enter after showing their passes to the staff, they were immediately greeted with a statue of a creature in a uniform which Hyunwoo doesn’t remember – but he knows it was in the movie they watched. Kihyun squealed seeing it. He immediately lends his camera to Hyunwoo and quickly said a “Hyung, take a picture of me” before he runs off to pose right next to the statue.

Right as he held the camera (which came out of nowhere), Hyunwoo concluded this wasn’t a last-minute plan.

“One, two, three.” Hyunwoo says and presses the shutter. He doesn’t look at the picture; just immediately giving to Kihyun who ran back to him again to retrieve his camera. According to the bright smile Kihyun just displayed, Hyunwoo thinks he did okay.

Kihyun slings his camera around his neck. “Alright, let’s go this way, hyung!” Kihyun wraps his fingers around Hyunwoo’s wrist and tugs him, motioning the older to follow.

The first thing Hyunwoo noticed as they went further in, was this place was huge. Well, it is an aquarium after all and their building structure must be wide-span to fit all the visitors, species, and displays. It’s dark, but the light illuminated from the tanks were enough to help him to see. He can see the fishes clearly, although he probably needs to squint if there were any explanation boards regarding the species.

He’s thankful Kihyun has a tight grip on him – he hopes he doesn’t notice Hyunwoo’s lack in vision or he’s sure the younger will feel guilty and he doesn’t want Kihyun’s smile to disappear – otherwise he’s probably a going to go to the nearest exit and just wait. The younger is absolutely astonished as Hyunwoo is when he notices the interior, and Hyunwoo can’t help but smile fondly when his smile grows each time his head turn to see a species.

“Wow, this place is amazing, hyung!” Kihyun says gleefully. “It’s a wonder we never went here before when it’s in Seoul. Look at all these!” He lets go of Hyunwoo’s hand to open his arms and motion all the tanks and displays, turning around as he does so which makes the older chuckle. “It’s like that aquarium in the movie!”

“It does indeed.” Hyunwoo nods. He follows the younger when he takes steps forward. “But it’s smaller than the Marine Life Institute, isn’t it? It doesn’t have an open ocean.”

“It is in the middle of a city, of course there won’t be any open oceans, hyung.” Kihyun clicks his tongue and lets the older take his hand again as he speaks. “But it’s big enough and if we get bored, there’s always an amusement park beside it.”

Hyunwoo stares at him in disbelief. He’s already tired enough driving miles away from their place and now the younger wants to go to the amusement park after? “I doubt we’ll be heading there after this. This place is huge, love. We won’t be able to visit all the areas. Wasn’t that your plan?”

“No. I only wanted to see Bailey.” Kihyun innocently says with a blink.

Hyunwoo blinks back, getting even more confused. “Who’s Bailey?”

Kihyun plasters a frown at the question and immediately releases Hyunwoo’s hand to place his own on his hips, staring at the older in accusation. “Whaaaat? You don’t remember Bailey?”

Hyunwoo is completely lost. “Have I met Bailey? He’s your new friend?”

“Oh god no, you silly hyung.” Kihyun laughs eventually. “Bailey is that beluga in the movie! Destiny’s friend. Don’t you remember?”

“Kihyun baby, I never watched the movie again after our last movie night.” The older runs his palm through his face in despair. He feels like he’s talking to a kid stuck in a 24-year-old body who apparently, is his lover. “I can barely even remember their names nor species. I only recall Dory and Nemo who are both fishes.”

“Then I would gladly help you remember.” The twinkle in his eyes is back and Hyunwoo tries his best not to hold back a groan since he knows Kihyun’s going to start rambling about the movie again. The younger would definitely not appreciate being dismissed.

“In the Marine Life Institute, Destiny is the whale. The blue dotted whale if you recall. And Bailey is the beluga who lives on the other side of her aquarium.” Kihyun starts off excitedly, a bit too fast but Hyunwoo can never be more thankful at least he remembers some scenes from the movie. “It’s the same creature in the entrance earlier when I asked you to take a photo! He was hilarious in the movie, though. Especially after he realizes he still can use his echolocation abilities. I fell in love with him after that and I wanted to see him, hence we’re here.” Kihyun finishes with a wide grin.

Hyunwoo, still trying his best to gather his soul since their arrival, only manages to catch the last part. He feigns a pained expression. “Oh, does that mean I need to prepare to see my rival, then? Since he’s gotten your attention now…” He trails off and darts his gaze away.

“Of course not, silly.” Kihyun cackles, stepping closer towards the older and cups his face in his hands. “I’m just his big fan. I would never trade you for him. He’s fictional.”

Then the older continues again. “Oh, so if he’s not fictional, I’m officially traded?”

Kihyun widens his eyes then scowls. “Son Hyunwoo you-”

“I’m just kidding, baby.” Hyunwoo immediately pulls him into his arms with a laugh. He presses a kiss against the younger’s crown, ignoring the light hits aimed at his chest. “I know you won’t trade me since you love me to the moon and back and there’s no one else in this world like me, right?”

Kihyun pulls away after that. Hyunwoo is pleasantly surprised at the force he has within. His expression still in a scowl and points a finger at the older accusingly. “You said you’d never use that against me!”

“But it was cute when you get all emotional like that.” Hyunwoo teases, clearly enjoying the younger’s reaction. “Add alcohol and you’ll be pouring all what you’ve been hiding deep inside.”

“I hate you.” Kihyun huffs then stomps away, leaving a laughing Hyunwoo catching up to him yelling ‘Hey, don’t leave me alone, baby!’ and Kihyun replying ‘I hate you. Don’t go near me, you ugly bear!’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos are welcomed but constructive criticism is highly appreciated! I'd like to know your thoughts or if you just want to hit me up and say hi, my (virtual) arms are wide open! ♡


End file.
